An extensive amount of research has been devoted to the isolation and preparation of agents useful in treating infectious diseases in both man and animal. Although there are many diseases that are now controllable with agents such as the penicillin or cephalosporin antibiotics, there are still an alarming number of infectious diseases which plague mankind. For example, several infections caused by the pathogenic fungi, especially those infections caused by the various species of Candida, including C. tropicalis and C. albicans, are not easily controlled.
A new group of antibiotics which are particularly active against pathogenic fungi has recently been discovered and is the subject of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 327,171, filed Feb. 2, 1973, entitled ANTIBIOTIC A-25822 AND PROCESS FOR PRODUCTION THEREOF. The new antibiotics are nitrogen-containing steroid-like compounds.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel compounds which are derivatives of the above-mentioned antibiotics and which compounds are useful as antifungal agents.